A Aliança
by Nokcturna
Summary: Ganondorf casa-se com Zelda e torna-se o Rei. Ambos passarão por diversas situações, superando-as e finalmente descobrindo que foram realmente feitos um para o outro.
1. Hyrule: Até então, um Reino de Paz

Bem, a estória ainda não está completa, mas espero que gostem. Coloquei rating M, **não** porque haverá algum tipo de obscenidade na estória, mas porque tem insinuações, nada de mais.

;D

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 – HYRULE: ATÉ ENTÃO, UM REINO DE PAZ**

Hyrule. Um reino tranquilo onde todos viviam em paz. Lugar criado pelas deusas Din (deusa do poder), Nayru (deusa da sabedoria) e Farore (deusa da coragem). O território é vasto, lar de criaturas boas e pacíficas.

O Reino de Hyrule era um reino pacífico, de fato. Todos ajudavam-se e eram pessoas felizes. Viviam em paz. O Rei de Hyrule era um homem sábio (bem, não tanto assim. Você, caro leitor, entenderá o porquê), tratava dos assuntos do reino com muita eficácia e preocupava-se muito com o futuro de sua filha Zelda, a princesa. Não queria que quando ele partisse deste mundo ela ficasse sozinha. Por isso, procurava de todas as formas um homem que fosse decente e honesto, digno de sua filha. Ele estava desesperado para encontrar um marido para sua filha que sua sabedoria de Rei ofuscava-se na escuridão de sua estultícia.

Certo dia um servo do Rei anuncia a chegada do rei dos Gerudos, um grupo de ladrões que vivem no deserto. Seu nome é Ganondorf.

O Rei de Hyrule, então, aceita a visita de Ganondorf e ambos se põem a conversar.

A princesa do reino, Zelda, ficava em seu jardim coberto de flores coloridas. De repente ela olha pela janela de seu jardim, que dá para o corredor aonde os visitantes vem ver o Rei, e avista Ganondorf. Ela vê naquele homem uma obscuridade incalculável e simplesmente não confia em suas intenções. Ela decide, então, ver seu pai e tentar descobrir algo.

- "Pai! Você viu como as flores do jardim estão mais bonitas hoje?", diz Zelda, chegando à sala.

Seu pai responde:

- "Verdade, Zelda? Ainda não as vi! Ah, me desculpe, esqueci de apresentá-la ao meu novo amigo! Este é Ganondorf, rei dos Gerudos. E esta, Ganondorf, é minha filha, a princesa Zelda".

Ganondorf, então, aproxima-se da moça e beija a sua mão:

- "Muito prazer, princesa".

Sentindo um certo arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, ela responde:

- "Muito prazer".

Ganondorf fita-a com um olhar intrigante. Aqueles olhos assemelhavam-se ao pôr-do-sol. Seus cabelos vermelhos, e bem presos, pareciam fogo e moldavam-se à sua sobrancelha e barba no queixo. Usava uma armadura sólida, que cobria-lhe os fortes músculos. Ele parecia um leão, pronto para devorar qualquer presa que lhe aparecesse a frente.

- "Ganondorf gostaria de fazer uma aliança com nosso reino, minha filha! Ele gostaria de oferecer sua terra em completo serviço ao reino de Hyrule!"

Zelda responde:

- "Ah, q-que bom, pai".

- "Ele me inspira confiança! Acredito que seja um ótimo aliado! Aceito a aliança, Ganondorf!"

- "Muito obrigado, Alteza! Estamos a seu dispor".

Após pronunciar estas palavras, Ganondorf cumprimentou-os e partiu.

---

O Pai de Zelda via que a moça estava um pouco preocupada. Algo lhe perturbava a mente:

- "O que houve, Zelda? Você parece preocupada com algo..."

- "Ah, papai... o senhor tem certeza de que este homem é de confiança?"

- "Claro que sim, minha filha! Tenho certeza absoluta de que ele é confiável!"

- "Mas, papai..."

- "Não, não, Zelda. Quem toma as decisões sou eu! Você ainda tem muito que aprender!"

Zelda, impulsionada pela raiva, sai da sala e vai para seu quarto que ficava no 3º andar do Castelo.

A princesa não acreditara nas palavras de seu pai. Como ele poderia acreditar mais em um homem que acabara de conhecer do que em sua própria filha? Filha a qual herdaria o Reino um dia para tornar-se Rainha! Seu próprio sangue fora desacreditado por um qualquer. Um homem que viera do deserto. Um homem o qual demonstrava um desejo incessante por ambição, um "custe o que custar" lhe percorria as veias.

Seus pensamentos logo voltaram para realidade ao ouvir alguém bater na porta de seu quarto:

- "Princesa, o jantar está servido".

Zelda rapidamente trocou-se de roupa e desceu as escadas para ir a sala de jantar.

***

A princesa estava em um mar revoltoso. Seus olhos azuis pareciam transbordar, como se fossem um mar atormentado por uma tempestade. Não, ela não estava mais chateada com seu pai. Ela estava revoltada pelo fato de seu pai ter convidado Ganondorf para o jantar sem ao menos tê-la avisado!

- "Boa noite, princesa", disse Ganondorf, assim que Zelda aproximou-se da mesa.

Zelda respirou fundo antes de responder "boa noite"...

- "Venha, minha filha! Sente-se ao lado de Ganondorf".

"Não, não acredito nisso", pensou a princesa, mas logo sua face envergonhada mudou-se estranhamente para um sorriso maroto.

- "Então, Ganondorf! O que você acha de minha filha?"

Zelda abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder sua face completamente avermelhada com o que seu pai acabara de perguntar.

Ganondorf, vira-se para fitá-la, enquanto ela tenta despistar seus olhos dos seus.

- "Sua filha é belíssima, meu Rei."

- "Com certeza, meu amigo! Sabe, vocês formariam um casal muito bonito!"

Zelda levantou a cabeça. Arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Ganondorf em silêncio.

Zelda levantou-se da mesa e disse:

- "Como o senhor pode dizer isso? Acabou de conhecer este homem e já o acha o homem perfeito para casar-se comigo? Essa não é uma decisão que cabe ao senhor!"

Zelda saiu da sala em fúria.

- "Desculpe, Ganondorf. Acho que precipitei as coisas."

- "Não se preocupe, meu senhor."

Zelda correu para seu quarto.

"Eu? Casar-me com Ganondorf? Nunca! O que meu pai está pensando?", pensava ela. Ela sentira como se seu pai estivesse vendendo-a, como se ela fosse um objeto. De fato, um objeto de valor, ainda mais para Ganondorf e sua ambição. O troféu perfeito. Será que Ganondorf estava fazendo a cabeça de seu pai para casar-se com ela?

A princesa não confiava em Ganondorf. Ela sentia que o que ele desejava acima de tudo era o trono de Hyrule, e logo percebeu que ele estava ganhando a confiança de seu pai para alcançar esta meta. O que ela poderia fazer para que seu pai perdesse a confiança e a credibilidade depositadas no Rei dos Gerudos?


	2. Uma Decisão Precipitada

**CAPÍTULO 2 – UMA DECISÃO PRECIPITADA**

Após o jantar, Ganondorf e o Rei dirigiram-se para a sala de estar e continuaram a conversar. Ganondorf, a cada segundo, transmitia uma confiança praticamente cega ao Rei. O Rei ficava intrigado com as histórias do povo Gerudo que Ganondorf lhe contava. Fez uma única pausa durante a conversa, e foi para pedir a uma de suas criadas que levasse o jantar para Zelda. Ela saíra tão repentinamente que nem ao menos teve tempo de se alimentar.

Eles, então, voltaram a conversar:

- "Ganondorf, meu amigo. Peço desculpas novamente pelo que aconteceu a pouco no jantar. Não sei o que deu em minha filha..."

- "Meu senhor, é natural. Ela nem ao menos me conhece..."

- "Mas eu te conheço, meu caro amigo! E tenho certeza de que ela aceitará seu destino!"

- "Destino, meu Rei? O que o senhor quer dizer?"

- "Que já encontrei o futuro Rei de Hyrule! Você se casará com minha filha!"

Ganondorf arregalou os olhos. Estava estático. Sua oportunidade chegara mais rápido do que ele imaginara.

A criada levou o jantar a Zelda. Ela estava faminta. Não se pode nem dizer se ao menos mastigou o que tomava por alimento. Ela estava ansiosa, nervosa. Não sabia o que fazer. Decidiu, então, passear pelo seu belo jardim e avistar as estrelas. Ela precisava ficar sozinha em um lugar tranquilo para pensar em algo e rápido. Não sabia ela, porém, que seu destino já fora traçado.

Tinha algo no luar que acalmava a bela princesa. O brilho da lua envolvia seu rosto branco como a neve e suas bochechas rosadas, agora empalidecidas pela preocupação e pelas circunstâncias do presente. O céu estava envolto pelo véu da escuridão da noite e a lua era a única luz que quebrava esta escuridão. A união destes opostos é o que torna a noite ainda mais bela.

De repente, Ganondorf aparece para quebrar sua calmaria.

- "O que você está fazendo aqui, Ganondorf?"

- "Desculpe, princesa. Já estava de saída e preciso passar por aqui para sair." Ele deu-lhe um sorriso misterioso.

- "Não necessariamente. Existem outras saídas no Castelo."

Dizendo isto, a princesa decide sair do jardim quando as mãos de Ganondorf agarram-lhe a cintura, puxando-lhe contra seu peito, ou melhor, parede.

Ele sussurra-lhe no ouvido:

- "Por que você me odeia tanto? Nós não nos conhecemos ainda e confesso que adoraria te conhecer melhor." Ela estremece, enquanto as mãos curiosas de Ganondorf lhe percorrem o corpo e seus lábios a encostarem-se em seu pescoço.

Acordando de suas emoções e desejos perturbadores, a princesa o empurrou e disse:

- "Não vou me casar com você! Nunca!"

Ganondorf sorriu e virou-se para ir embora, mas antes disse:

- "É o que nós veremos, minha querida."

Um criado do Rei trouxe seu cavalo e ele se vai.

"Como ele pode ser tão arrogante e pervertido? Puxar-me daquele jeito!", ela pensou. "Preciso falar com meu pai, antes que ele acabe decidindo me tornar esposa desse pervertido!"

***

Zelda vai ver seu pai. Ele estava já indo dormir.

- "Pai, preciso falar com você urgente!"

- "Ah, que bom que você veio minha filha, pois eu também tenho que falar com você."

- "Mas, pai o que tenho a dizer é urgente, é sobre..." seu pai lhe corta o monólogo.

- "Sente-se minha filha. Você sabe que estou velho e que logo você tornar-se-á rainha. Você precisa de um marido e já o escolhi. Você querendo ou não irá casar-se com Ganondorf."

- "O quê? Mas pai!..."

- "Nada de "mas", minha filha. Ele será seu marido e ponto final. Já está tudo arranjado. Daqui a três dias, Ganondorf será seu marido."

A princesa foi para seu quarto, entristecida e confusa. Muito confusa. Deitou-se em sua cama e ficou a pensar.

***

Ganondorf conseguiu o que ele queria. Seu plano, na verdade, era adquirir a confiança do Rei. Ele não tinha pensado em casar-se com Zelda no primeiro momento, mas a decisão do Rei veio em hora oportuna.

Agora Zelda entendia porque Ganondorf foi tão possessivo no jardim. Ele já tinha conseguido o que desejara. O trono de Hyrule seria seu assim que o pai dela falecesse.

De repente, sua mente confundiu-se ao lembrar-se do que acabara de acontecer a pouco no jardim, o que ela sentira ao toque de seu futuro marido.

Será que ela estava ficando louca? Ou era seu pai que estava, já que aproveitou-se da vinda de Ganondorf e, desesperado em busca de um marido para sua filha, tomou esta decisão tão precipitada? Ele estava cego. Tão cego que deu a mão de sua filha a um estranho.

A princesa estava envolta por pensamentos confusos e desejos impetuosos, até que o sono venceu e tomou-lhe as forças.


	3. Preparativos para a Cerimônia

**CAPÍTULO 3 – PREPARATIVOS PARA A CERIMÔNIA**

O Rei verificava de perto cada detalhe antes do casamento. O tempo passava rapidamente. Zelda continuava confusa. Ganondorf vinha sempre, também, para conferir tudo. Tentou diversas vezes conversar com sua futura esposa, mas ela o evitava. Evitava olhá-lo, aproximar-se dele. Ela temia que o que sentira aquele dia no jardim a possuísse novamente. Temia que se isso ocorresse novamente, talvez ela não pudesse se controlar.

Ganondorf gostava de provocá-la, mas a respeitava. Pelo menos até se casarem. Ele também sentia-se atraído pelos encantos da princesa, mas conseguia fazer com que a moça não percebesse. Ele divertia-se vendo seus belos olhos azuis enfurecidos e tempestuosos a cada provocação sua: ele piscava os olhos para ela, dava-lhe sorrisos brincalhões, etc.

***

Dois dias passaram-se num piscar de olhos. Literalmente. Faltava apenas mais um dia para a cerimônia. Mais um dia para a bela e a fera. Mais um dia e eles tornar-se-iam um.

Zelda estava na biblioteca do Castelo, sentada em uma cadeira perto das estantes, tentando aprisionar a mente em meio às páginas de um livro qualquer e esquecer o que estava para acontecer. Ela não percebeu, mas Ganondorf havia entrado na sala:

- "Ora, ora, minha querida. Você está aqui."

Ela estremeceu, arregalando os olhos, assustada.

- "O que foi meu bem? Te assustei?"

Ele foi aproximando-se dela lentamente. Ela levantou-se da cadeira, olhando ao seu redor, tentando fugir. Ele estava perto da única porta onde se podia entrar e sair da biblioteca, o que a fez desistir em sua tentativa vã e falha de fuga. A cada passo avante dele, ela dava um para trás. E foi assim até que ela encostou as costas em uma das paredes da biblioteca, ficando em um beco sem saída. Os dois ficaram frente a frente. O coração dela, agitado e acelerado, parecia-lhe pular e escapar pela boca. A respiração dele a queimar-lhe a face.

- "Por que está sempre tentando fugir de mim, minha querida? Sabe que não vou machucá-la." Ganondorf disse, tocando-lhe os fios caramelados dos cabelos com suas fortes, porém carinhosas mãos. Ela estremeceu com o toque e fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelas sensações. O leão sentia sua presa indefesa pronta para o abatimento. Seus lábios iam de encontro aos dela, quando...

- "Princesa, o Rei deseja vê-la." uma de suas criadas entra na sala. "Oh, me desculpe princesa, não queria... atrapalhar."

A princesa respondeu:

- "Não, n-não... não atrapalhou nada."

- "Ah, sim, atrapalhou sim." Ganondorf ria, enquanto a princesa envergonhada saía da sala em choque, acompanhada de sua criada.

***

O pai de Zelda estava em seu trono quando ela chegou. Estava sorridente e feliz. Só mais um dia e sua filha casar-se-ia com o homem de sua inteira confiança. Confiança que até então ele não percebera ser cega e insensata.

- "Filha, só mais um dia! Está quase tudo pronto, o que acha?" E o seu pai lhe mostrava tudo o que fizera para que o casamento fosse perfeito e não faltasse sequer um detalhe. Ele tentava fazer com que ela se preocupasse mais com os detalhes, já que ela não havia demonstrado interesse algum pela festa.

- "Por favor, filha. Eu quero o melhor para você e sei que Ganondorf a fará feliz, assim como também o nosso povo." disse o Rei, entusiasmado. "Mande chamar Ganondorf." disse para um de seus criados.

- "Pai, eu vou para meu quarto. Estou cansada..." disse Zelda. O pai dela balançou a cabeça.

Zelda foi para seu quarto. Ganondorf chegou à sala.

- "Sim, meu Rei o que desejas?"

- "Ah, Ganondorf! Está tudo pronto! Gostaria apenas de pedir-lhe uma coisa..."

- "O que desejar, meu senhor", disse Ganondorf.

- "Prometa que cuidará de minha filha e será um marido maravilhoso para ela, como sei que você será."

Ganondorf ficou um pouco atônito com as palavras do Rei, que pareciam um pouco arrependidas com o casamento, e disse:

- "Sim, senhor. Cuidarei muito bem de sua filha."

O Rei sorriu e suas dúvidas repentinas dissiparam-se por completo em sua confiança cega.

- "Obrigado, Ganondorf."

***

A noite caíra. Ganondorf já havia ido embora. Zelda e seu pai já haviam jantado. Era hora de dormir e esperar pelo acordar do próximo dia. O dia em que ela se casaria. O dia em que sua vida mudaria para sempre. Ela pensava como seria durante e após o casamento. Será que ela teria coragem o suficiente para beijá-lo? Será que ela seria derrotada pelos sentimentos que a dominavam cada vez que Ganondorf aproximava-se dela?

O casamento estava mais próximo do que nunca.

* * *

Amanhã mesmo o próximo capítulo estará no ar! Eu prometo! Fiquem ligados! ;D


	4. A Cerimônia de Casamento

**CAPÍTULO 4 – A CERIMÔNIA DE CASAMENTO**

O amanhecer despertava-se lentamente. Zelda abriu seus olhos e avistara o sol que levantava-se aos poucos. O sol lembrara-a dos olhos flamejantes de seu futuro marido. Em apenas uma hora ela estaria casada com um animal ambicioso e sorrateiro. E provocante.

O Castelo de Hyrule estava movimentado. Sim, o casamento de última hora deixou todos enlouquecidos com tantos preparativos que deveriam ser rápidos, porém detalhados.

Os criados iam para lá e para cá, deixando tudo em seu devido lugar. O jardim florido, o qual Zelda amava, era o palco central para a cerimônia teatral. Um tapete vermelho vinha da entrada do jardim ao altar. O caminho onde ela percorreria em breve. O caminho pelo qual ela passaria antes de chegar ao destino final: os braços de seu noivo.

Em volta do tapete, várias cadeiras brancas foram postas para os convidados, dos dois lados. O jardim era imenso e todos os moradores de Hyrule foram convidados. Mesmo assim, havia espaço no Castelo o suficiente para assistir a cerimônia de camarote, seja onde fosse. Muitos guardas foram postos em volta e dentro do Castelo, claro, caso houvesse algum louco para se opor ao casamento ou criar algum tipo de encrenca.

***

Zelda fora vestir-se. Seu vestido era lindo, de fato. Branco, no estilo que chamamos "tomara-que-caia", com um espartilho em detalhes dourados e uma cauda enorme. Suas curvas voluptuosas foram ajustadas perfeitamente ao acabamento do vestido. Seus cabelos soltos percorriam-lhe os ombros e a parte de suas costas nuas. Sua coroa dourada combinava com cada detalhe do vestido, inclusive o véu, também com detalhes dourados e belos cristais. Tudo estava perfeito, menos os sentimentos da princesa que estavam gritando por socorro, sem saber o que fazer. Pensamentos confusos e atordoados.

Ela ficara linda em seu belo vestido. Ganondorf ficaria estupefato com tamanha beleza.

Há pouco Ganondorf havia chegado. Ele estava trajado de acordo com as tradições cerimoniais: paletó preto de lapelas de cetim, faixa de cintura e calças da mesma cor. Podia-se notar, agora que ele estava sem armadura, seus músculos fortes de homem guerreiro do deserto. Ele estava ansioso pela chegada da princesa. Estava, de fato, nervoso. Seus olhos flamejavam vitória e conquista.

O Rei, sentado junto aos convidados perto da porta de entrada do jardim, estava entretido em seu entusiasmo com o casamento.

Todos ficavam à espera da princesa, que acabara, agora, de chegar.

Ganondorf fitou-a, encantado com suas curvas e beleza arrebatadoras. Seus olhos âmbar procuravam os dela. Ela entrara de cabeça baixa, ainda confusa. Em suas mãos repousavam um buquê de flores coloridas, que exalavam um perfume encantador. O baile de máscaras, ou melhor, casamento havia começado.

O pai de Zelda levantou-se para acompanhar a filha ao altar, enquanto a melodia da união começava a tocar.

Zelda caminhava de encontro ao altar e seu futuro marido das trevas. Ganondorf com um olhar flamejante. Vitória conquistada. Veio de encontro ao seu prêmio não merecido, como um animal sorrateiro apanha sua presa de modo a deixá-la completamente sem defesas. Ao som de um festival melodramático, uma chuva de pétalas de jasmim e rosas voam sobre o palco teatral. Uma máscara de farsas e confusa alegria de um lado, do outro apenas vitória. Corações em fúria entorpecente, um mesclar de sensações indescritíveis. E as trevas vencem.

Ao soar do "pode beijar a noiva", Zelda estremece. A hora a qual ela esperara com impaciência e preocupação havia chegado. Ganondorf e Zelda entreolham-se, enquanto Ganondorf cuidadosamente puxa para cima o véu de sua amada, fazendo sua mão esquerda repousar no queixo da princesa. Ambos estremecem, enquanto seus lábios vão de encontro um do outro. Ninguém para atrapalhá-los desta vez. E o beijo acontece. Ele a puxa para mais próximo dele, enquanto a princesa deixava-se levar pelo vento dos desejos. De repente ambos acordam de suas emoções hipnóticas, lábios a se separarem. Agora eles são marido e mulher.

***

A festa ainda continuou até o anoitecer. Zelda e Ganondorf tiveram de ficar juntos para cumprimentar os convidados e agradecer os presentes que lhes foram dados. Todos estavam muito felizes com a união, já que o estulto Rei propagou a idéia de um casamento perfeito, uma união que traria benefícios e vantagens a todos os moradores de Hyrule. Claro, se o Rei dizia-lhes, era lei.

Os criados, por ordem do Rei, arrumaram com perfeição o quarto do casal. Não era o quarto de Zelda, mas um completamente novo. O Rei queria que ambos vivessem no Castelo para irem acostumando-se ao dia em que tornar-se-iam os próximos Rei e Rainha. Ele sempre mimou sua filha, já que a pobre moça perdera sua mãe quando tinha apenas 5 anos de idade. Sua estultícia era fruto de um pai preocupado em dar do bom e do melhor para sua herdeira, de fato.

Bem, voltando ao quarto... era um ambiente espaçoso. A cama do casal era envolta por fios de ouro. Um biombo com detalhes em vermelho e dourado fora posto próximo ao armário onde haviam várias roupas já separadas para o casal. Ordem do Rei.

***

Após a festa Zelda e Ganondorf, acompanhados por uma criada, dirigiram-se para seu novo dormitório. A criada abriu a porta e disse:

- "Princesa, nós já arrumamos tudo e também colocamos roupas de dormir para os senhores. Colocamos para a senhora um vestido atrás do biombo e para o senhor uma camisa e calças em cima da cama."

Ambos enrubesceram, agradecendo a moça. Entraram no quarto e a criada os deixou.

Estavam a sós agora.


	5. O Leão e a Presa

**CAPÍTULO 5 – O LEÃO E A PRESA**

Zelda entrou primeiro, Ganondorf depois, fechando a porta. Trancando-a. A princesa, que agora estava de costas para ele, tirou sua coroa dourada, repousando-a no criado-mudo ao lado da cama. Ele ficou parado em frente à porta apenas admirando-a.

Ela queria trocar-se de roupa e tomar um banho antes de ir dormir. Já estava indo para o banheiro, mas no caminho lembrou-se de que encontraria dificuldades para retirar o espartilho.

Ganondorf, percebendo isto, disse, sorrindo para ela:

- "Minha querida, acho que você precisará de uma ajuda para retirar o espartilho antes de deitar, não?"

Zelda estremeceu, temendo o que ele faria após ajudá-la a retirar o espartilho. Ela sentiu como se todo seu corpo tivesse ruborizado.

- "S-sim. Poderia... me ajudar, por favor?"

Ganondorf aproximou-se dela. Ela, assustada, ficou segurando o espartilho com as duas mãos em volta de seus seios, enquanto o leão colocava os cabelos dela para frente, possibilitando-o de ver os ombros nus de sua esposa. Ele tocou-lhe gentilmente os ombros, fazendo-a estremecer ao sentir suas mãos quentes. Ela podia sentir a proximidade de seu marido através da respiração dele.

- "Não se preocupe. Não farei nada que você não queira." disse ele, acariciando-lhe o pescoço.

Agora a princesa ficara em um dilema. Na verdade ela não sabia se queria algo mais ou não. Apesar de tudo, temia que após aquilo não houvesse retorno. Ganondorf então, percebendo o medo enrubescer sua esposa, puxou delicadamente as cordas do espartilho, uma a uma. O espartilho ficou mais folgado, dando ao leão a visão das costas nuas de sua presa. Ele conteve-se, deixando a princesa ir para o banheiro.

- "Obrigada...", disse a princesa.

Ganondorf sentou-se na cama e começou a retirar o paletó e os sapatos, também soltou os cabelos, que agora lhe caíam sobre o ombro. Ele ficou esperando pela princesa para poder tomar banho também. Deitou-se enquanto esperava.

Zelda sabia que ele estava esperando, por isso não demorou muito. Após dez minutos ela saíra do banheiro envolta apenas por uma toalha vermelha, já que deixara o vestido e roupas íntimas atrás do biombo. Ganondorf fitou-a, mas logo desviou os olhos, vendo que a moça não estava confortável com seu olhar analítico. Ele levantou-se e foi para o banheiro, enquanto Zelda ia atrás do biombo para trocar-se e ir dormir.

Zelda estava deslumbrante em seu vestido de cetim vermelho. Ela sabia, porém, que os criados haviam deixado aquele vestido ali propositalmente, já que eles acabaram de se casar...

O vestido de cetim, assim como o vestido que ela usara no casamento, ajustava-se perfeitamente às suas curvas voluptuosas. Ela deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se com o lençol. A correria do dia a havia deixado exausta, por isso ela logo caiu em sono profundo.

Ganondorf saiu do banheiro envolto por uma toalha branca. Ele percebera que sua esposa estava dormindo. Ela não era mais sua presa, era um anjo. Era um anjo que dormia profundamente. Ele ficou a contemplá-la por alguns minutos antes de se trocar.

Ele vestiu a camisa branca e calças que foram postas em cima da cama como a criada informara. Sua respiração fazia um movimento de "vai-e-vem" na camisa, que deixava perceptíveis as formas de seus músculos bronzeados. Ele finalmente deitou-se e dormiu também.

***

A noite ficara agitada por uma tempestade. Ambos acordaram assustados. Um vento frio e enfurecido atravessou a janela, arrepiando a princesa. Ganondorf percebeu que ela estava assustada e abraçou-a:

- "Fique calma. É só uma tempestade..."

Ela estremeceu, mas retribuiu o abraço. Um frio devastador apoderou-se do quarto. Ganondorf decidiu levantar-se e fechar a janela. Ela percebeu que os cabelos vermelhos dele estavam soltos e caíam-lhe sobre os ombros. Ela nunca o tinha visto assim antes. O vai-e-vem da respiração dele sobre a camisa a enviou novos arrepios.

Ganondorf abriu o armário e pegou um cobertor para aquecê-los durante a noite. Voltou para a cama e cobriu-os, puxando a princesa contra si, fazendo-a repousar sobre o seu peito. De alguma forma, ela sentia-se protegida perto dele agora. O leão não a assustava mais. Ele mostrou-se ser gentil e delicado, algo que ela não esperava. Ela ficara tão inerte que esquecera de que aquele homem estava ali apenas para roubar seu trono. Será que apenas para isso?

- "Viu? Eu não sou tão assustador quanto parece...", disse Ganondorf, acariciando delicadamente as costas de sua esposa.

Ela deu risadinhas nervosas. De fato, ele aparentava ser assustador, mas estava sendo muito gentil com ela.

- "É, não é mesmo... fico feliz por ter conhecido esse seu lado", disse a princesa, sorrindo.

- "Só você o conhece, minha querida", disse ele, dando-lhe um beijo doce na testa e carícias nos cabelos.

O silêncio tomou conta do ambiente frio, agora aquecido, até que ambos foram derrotados pelo sono e dormiram.

* * *

Logo logo eu posto mais! **Postem uma avaliação (review)**! Gostaria muito de saber se vc está gostando da estória! ^.~


	6. A Última Hora

**CAPÍTULO 6 – A ÚLTIMA HORA**

O amanhecer estava próximo. Zelda acordou antes de Ganondorf. Ela ainda repousava no peito de seu marido quando abriu os olhos. Ela levantou a cabeça para ver se ele havia despertado, mas ele ainda estava em sono profundo. Zelda acariciou-lhe a face bronzeada, sorrindo. De repente ela lembrara de que seu pai lhe dizia que ele era o homem perfeito para ela e até agora o desejo do estulto Rei provara ser, em parte, sábio. O problema era que ela sabia que Ganondorf pretendia roubar o trono, mas ela não entendia o porquê dele ser gentil e educado com ela agora. O sorriso de Zelda tornou-se preocupado e pensativo. Ela parou de acariciá-lo e virou a cabeça.

Ganondorf abriu os olhos. Ele viu que Zelda estava sentada na cama e parecia preocupada...

- "O que foi, meu amor?", disse Ganondorf, sentando-se próximo a ela.

- "Ahm, nada..."

- "Não, Zelda, te conheço o suficiente para perceber quando você está preocupada com algo."

Zelda ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, pensando se deveria perguntá-lo o que lhe atormentava a mente, até que finalmente disse:

- "Ganondorf... preciso lhe perguntar algo."

- "Sim, pode falar."

- "Seja honesto... você casou-se comigo apenas para ser Rei, não é mesmo?"

Ganondorf ficou sério ao ver que ela já sabia de seus planos. De repente, ele esquecera-se de que sentia algo pela princesa e começou a focar seus objetivos em ser Rei.

- "Então você já sabia." disse ele. Seu semblante, antes amoroso, agora tornara-se frio.

Zelda ficou assustada, mas criou coragem para perguntar-lhe mais uma coisa:

- "Então você estava me tratando bem para ganhar minha confiança também? É isso, Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf sabia que não a estava tratando bem para ganhar sua confiança, já que ele deixara-se levar pelos encantos da princesa e esquecera-se o porquê dele estar ali, mas sim pelo fato de amá-la. Todavia, entretanto, agora que ela lhe havia feito esta pergunta seus objetivos voltaram-se ao princípio. Ele levantou-se, fitou os belos olhos dela e, quando estava para responder-lhe a pergunta, alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Zelda levantou-se para ver quem era...

- "Princesa, rápido! O Rei não está se sentindo bem!", disse um de seus criados, aterrorizado.

- "O quê?!", disse ela, correndo desesperadamente para o quarto de seu pai. Ganondorf e o criado a seguiram.

***

Zelda chegara no quarto de seu pai. Ele estava deitado, pálido e parecia fraco.

- "Minha filha...", disse o Rei, enquanto Zelda segurava-lhe as mãos. Ganondorf e o criado ficaram esperando do lado de fora do quarto.

- "Papai... o que houve?"

- "Oh, minha filha... minha herdeira. A minha hora de partir chegou..."

- "Não, papai! Você ainda tem muito que viver!", disse a princesa.

- "Não, minha querida... é hora de partir...", então, seu pai sorrindo, continuou a falar:

- "Agora que você está casada, tenho certeza de que tomará conta do Reino muito bem em meu lugar ao lado de Ganondorf..."

- "Eu... te amo, minha filha..."

Após pronunciar estas palavras, o pai de Zelda falece.

- "Pai! Nããão!!", exclamou Zelda, pranteando.

Ganondorf entrou no quarto e Zelda correu para seus braços, lágrimas a escorrer. Seu pai, de fato, havia falecido. Parecia até que ele já sabia o que o destino lhe reservara, mas ele foi em paz porque tinha certeza absoluta de ter casado sua filha com um homem honesto. Ganondorf, que há pouco estava a ponto de cometer o pior erro de sua vida, focando seus objetivos novamente em sua malícia, também entrara em choque ao ver que o Rei estava morto tão de repente. Ele esquecera-se de seu desejo ardente por poder e agora tentava acalmar Zelda...

- "Calma, Zelda... ele era um homem muito bom. Tenho certeza de que está em um lugar melhor do que aqui. Que descanse em paz..."

Zelda, ainda em choque, soltou-se de Ganondorf e correra para o seu quarto. Sentou-se no chão, próximo a cama. A tristeza, em forma de lágrimas, lhe percorria o caminho da face. Ganondorf seguiu-a. Ao entrar no quarto vira a moça que estava frágil e triste e sentiu vergonha de si mesmo. De alguma forma ele sentia-se culpado pelos eventos que estavam acontecendo, como se ele fosse uma praga que viesse devastar toda a terra de Hyrule. Como se ele fosse o único culpado por todos os acontecimentos trágicos do mundo.

- "É, Ganondorf... você deve estar feliz agora que será Rei. Parece que o vento sopra ao seu favor, Alteza...", disse a rainha em tom melancólico e irônico.

- "Não, Zelda, eu não estou feliz. Não estou feliz pela morte de seu pai e nem por vê-la triste."

- "Deixa de falsidades, Ganondorf. Agora que meu pai está morto você pode parar de fingir!"

Ganondorf ficou estático. Seu sentimento de culpa crescia a cada palavra pronunciada de sua rainha. É, agora ele era o Rei. Por incrível que parecesse, o leão devastador não estava contente. A fera fora domada finalmente. Seu coração de pedra transformou-se em um coração humano, com sentimentos humanos. Ele sentia a mudança percorrendo-lhe as veias.

Ganondorf, então, baixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto. Zelda sentira que o estava culpando até demais pelo que acontecera a pouco. Levantou-se e sentou-se na cama. Um criado, preocupado com ela, entrou no quarto:

- "Minha rainha... a senhora não quer comer nada? Está precisando de alguma coisa?"

- "Não, obrigada" disse ela, com um sorriso melancólico e a voz rouca.

- "Está bem, minha senhora. Se precisar de algo, estamos à disposição", disse o criado, retirando-se.

Ela continuou no quarto. O ambiente fora tomado pelo silêncio e por devaneios.

***

Ganondorf fora para o jardim refletir. Sua mente estava atordoada. O leão tornara-se um rato indefeso. Parecia que quando ele pensava em seu desejo por poder algo trágico ou novo acontecia. Toda vez que o rato corria atrás do "queijo", algo o impedia. E talvez isto fosse por um bom motivo, já que a cada impedimento seu coração mudava, transformando-o em uma pessoa completamente nova. Ganondorf parecia as fases da lua, sempre em transição: um dia cheia, outro dia minguante, e assim por diante.

Zelda, ainda em seu quarto perdida em devaneios, decidiu procurar por seu marido e pedir-lhe desculpas, já que sua mente ainda não estava acostumada com os fatos da última hora. Ela procurou até que o encontrara no jardim.

- "Ganondorf..." chamou-o ela.

Ele olhou-a com um sorriso apagado, esperando-a aproximar-se dele.

- "Desculpe-me por ter falado com você daquela forma... sei que queria me ajudar..."

Ele balançou a cabeça aceitando suas desculpas e abraçou-a. Ela retribuiu o abraço.

- "Tudo bem, Zelda... isso acontece."

Ambos soltam-se do abraço.

- "É que as coisas estão acontecendo tão depressa... nem sei se poderia ser a rainha que este reino precisa, entende..."

- "Não, minha querida... você é perfeita...", disse Ganondorf, sorrindo e acariciando-lhe a face.

Ambos entreolharam-se. As lembranças de seu casamento naquele jardim vieram à tona no momento. Seus lábios desejavam encontrar-se novamente e mais um beijo aconteceu. Este não fora um beijo tímido como antes, mas um mais forte e encorajado. Apaixonado. Eles se amavam, de fato, só precisavam de um tempo para perceber que haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Assim como o Rei dissera.

Ambos ficaram extasiados, perdidos em si mesmos por um longo tempo, até que entraram no Castelo para tomar o café da manhã e pensar no que fariam agora que o Rei havia partido desta para melhor.


	7. Ciúmes Desenfreados

**CAPÍTULO 7 – CIÚMES DESENFREADOS**

Alguns meses se passaram desde a morte do Rei. Ganondorf havia demonstrado interesse no que fazia e também mostrara-se apto para o cargo de Rei. Ele e Zelda estavam mais felizes do que nunca. Andavam sempre juntos e resolviam os problemas de Hyrule nos mínimos detalhes, deixando tudo em seu devido lugar. Com o tempo, Zelda esquecia-se da dor de ter perdido seu pai, mas jamais esquecera-se das lembranças boas que a ele faziam referência. Ambos amavam-se muito e viviam em uma felicidade preenchida. Uma felicidade completa. Algo que começara como se fosse um baile de máscaras, um casamento disfarçado pela confusão e pelo desejo, tornara-se um casamento de verdade, uma aliança que duraria para sempre. Agora, quem vencia era a luz. A luz da verdade, do amor incondicional e da cumplicidade.

Algo, porém, ocorrera para opor-se à esta verdade irrefutável...

Certo dia Ganondorf recebera a visita de Nabooru, a segunda no comando do vale Gerudo, o lar de seu povo, distante do reino de Hyrule e próximo ao deserto. Ela lhe dissera que os Gerudos estavam com problemas e que precisavam urgentemente de suas medidas, já que ele era o novo Rei. Zelda estava sentada ao lado de seu marido quando Nabooru havia chegado. Algo que ela não sabia era que Ganondorf e Nabooru haviam sido antigos namorados na adolescência... mas ele não se interessava mais por ela, embora Nabooru ainda sentia-se atraída por ele.

Ganondorf apresentou-a para Zelda. Nabooru a tratara com indiferença e frieza. Zelda ficara surpresa.

Nabooru, na verdade, usou os tais problemas que nunca existiram como desculpa para poder ver Ganondorf e a mulher que havia se casado com ele. E também para ter um tempo a sós com seu antigo namorado enquanto eles iam para o Vale Gerudo.

Zelda percebera que a guerreira Gerudo olhava para ela de um modo estranho, enciumado, enfurecido, como se quisesse fazê-la sumir.

- "Senhor Ganondorf, nós precisamos que o senhor visite o Vale o mais rápido possível. O Senhor poderia vir comigo..."

Zelda não estava nada contente com o que acabara de ouvir...

- "Bem, já que você vai para lá, eu vou junto.", disse Zelda sorrindo. Nabooru enfureceu-se. Ganondorf balançara a cabeça, como se dissesse que não havia problema algum em a rainha acompanhá-los.

- "Mas, senhor... Acredito que o deserto seja muito perigoso para a rainha..."

- "Não tem problema algum em minha esposa querer vir junto. Além do mais ela poderá conhecer meu povo, e isso lhe será muito bom."

Nabooru respirou fundo. Seu plano não havia dado certo, isto era um fato. Ganondorf, de qualquer forma, gostara da idéia de ter sua esposa junto dele e conhecer seu povo guerreiro. Zelda também, já que poderia manter aquela Gerudo convencida longe de seu tão amado marido. Um ciúme desenfreado acabara de nascer em ambas as moças.

***

Zelda disse para Ganondorf que ia trocar-se de roupa, já que ia para o deserto. Ganondorf ficou esperando-a no jardim, enquanto Nabooru esperava em seu cavalo na porta de entrada do Castelo _(obviamente, meu caro leitor, Zelda não os deixaria sozinhos se estivessem juntos, não é mesmo?)._

A rainha decidiu escolher uma roupa que ela pudesse se sentir confortável. Ela vira que Nabooru usava calças, então descartou a idéia de usar um de seus vestidos de costume, ainda mais em um deserto. Lá, bem lá no fundo de seu armário de roupas encontrara lindas calças pretas, bem justas. Escolheu então uma simples regata vermelha para combinar com as calças. A regata poderia ser simples, mas deixava seus ombros e uma parte de seus seios à mostra. Isso manteria o Rei Gerudo bem longe do olhar fulminante daquela guerreira convencida!

Zelda descera as escadas, como sempre, deslumbrante e seguiu para o jardim. Ganondorf ainda estava lá. Ele respirou fundo, já que ficara hipnotizado mais uma vez pela beleza de sua esposa.

- "Ora, o que foi, meu amor? Você parece um pouco... hipnotizado? O gato comeu sua língua?", disse Zelda.

- "Não, o gato não comeu minha língua, mas se você quiser... fique a vontade".

Zelda, sorrindo, deu-lhe um beijo doce nos lábios.

Ela seguiu na frente, enquanto o Rei ficava admirando-a. Seu feitiço produzira efeito. Os olhos de Ganondorf não caminhariam nem para um lado, muito menos para o outro. Apenas em suas curvas.

Ambos chegaram próximos à porta do Castelo. Nabooru tentava chamar a atenção de Ganondorf, mas seus planos frustravam-se. Ganondorf ajudou Zelda a subir no cavalo. Ele seguira logo atrás, puxando sua esposa contra si, mantendo-a bem perto de seu corpo guerreiro e seu rosto quente. Ele beijou-lhe o ombro direito e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido um "eu te amo". Nabooru rangia os dentes ao ver aquele amor perfeito. Ela não podia suportar o fato de que perdera Ganondorf para uma mocinha que ela pensava ser frágil e indefesa. Com aquelas atitudes, Ganondorf mostrava que ela era página virada de um livro já destruído pelo tempo, o que a deixava ainda mais enfurecida.

***

Ganondorf, Zelda e Nabooru seguiram para o vale Gerudo. Nabooru começara a ficar irrequieta, já que logo Ganondorf perceberia que ela estava mentindo sobre os problemas no vale. Ela precisava pensar em algo. Ela decidiu, então, que ia conversar com ele a sós logo que chegassem ao vale e dizer tudo o que lhe estava preso na garganta.

O caminho para o vale Gerudo era longo. Eles tinham saído do Castelo de tarde e já estava quase anoitecendo, mas agora já estavam próximos de seu destino.

- "Chegamos, Zelda. É aqui onde nasci e cresci."

Zelda sorriu para seu marido, analisando o local. O vale dos Gerudos era um lugar, de certa forma, perigoso. Eles ultrapassaram cuidadosamente a ponte que levava até a entrada. Uma linda cachoeira emprestava suas águas para o lago Hylia, que ficava logo abaixo do vale. Uma queda dali poderia ser fatal...

Eles haviam cruzado a entrada. Várias guerreiras Gerudo estavam protegendo a fortaleza. Logo que avistaram Ganondorf, o reverenciaram.

- "Seja bem-vindo, Rei."

As Gerudos eram muito bem treinadas. Além do mais, tinham um local para treinamento especial e estavam sempre buscando melhorar suas habilidades. Ganondorf tinha o respeito e admiração de todas elas, embora as Gerudos detestassem todos homens, achando-os inúteis.

Zelda olhou para aquele exército composto apenas por mulheres e disse para seu marido:

- "Agora entendi porque você leva jeito com as mulheres... aprendeu desde pequeno, hein?"

Ganondorf riu e disse:

- "Nosso vale, como você já percebeu, é composto apenas por mulheres. A cada cem anos um homem nasce e ele se torna o rei do vale. Ah, está vendo o deserto, bem ali?", então ele apontou para as grades fechadas que davam para o deserto.

- "Ali é o deserto Colossus. Só é digno de atravessá-lo aquele que possui o Olho da Verdade, uma ferramenta que mostra o caminho que nossos olhos não podem enxergar por si mesmos."

- "E o que há do outro lado do deserto?", perguntou Zelda, entretida com a história de seu povo.

- "Do outro lado tem o Templo do Espírito. Qualquer dia te levarei lá. É magnífico. Venha, vamos entrar."

Gandondorf desceu do cavalo e cuidadosamente pegou Zelda pela cintura, ajudando-a a descer também.

- "Nabooru, qual era o problema de tanta urgência que você me falara? Aqui parece estar tudo bem...", disse Ganondorf, percebendo a mentira.

- "Venha, meu Rei. Preciso lhe falar a sós..."

Zelda ficou séria, mas confiava em seu marido, embora estivesse curiosa para saber o que Nabooru faria. Ganondorf não estava gostando da idéia de falar com ela a sós, mas se era pelo seu povo...

- "Está bem. Zelda eu volto logo."

As Gerudos levaram Zelda para dentro da fortaleza. Ela ficara sentada em uma cadeira próxima à sala onde Nabooru e Ganondorf iriam conversar. As Gerudos saíram e a deixaram esperando. Assim que Ganondorf entrou na sala, Nabooru trancou-a rapidamente. Zelda começara a ficar preocupada...

- "Qual é o seu problema, Nabooru? Dá me essa chave agora!"

- "Não, Ganondorf! Agora você vai me escutar! Como você pode me trocar por essa menininha que está aí fora?!"

- "Ah, então era isso... Nabooru, isso já faz tempo! Nós não estamos mais juntos! Tente entender isso!"

Nabooru não aguentou e tentou beijá-lo, mas logo Ganondorf empurrou-a e pegou a chave de suas mãos.

- "Você ficou maluca!", disse Ganondorf, abrindo a porta e saindo.

Zelda estava lá sentada esperando-o. Ele pediu-lhe desculpas pela demora e levou-a para seu quarto no andar de cima. Chegaram no quarto. Ele trancou a porta.

- "O que houve, Ganondorf?! O que aquela mulher queria com você?"

- "Bem, não tive tempo para lhe contar... Nabooru foi uma antiga namorada minha aqui no vale, mas isso faz tempo. O problema é que ela não entende que tudo já acabou."

Zelda acalmara-se, percebendo que seu marido estava impaciente e preocupado com o que ela poderia pensar a respeito. Ela aproximou-se dele e o abraçou.

- "Ah, entendi. Parece que antes de sair do vale você andou quebrando muitos corações", disse Zelda, brincando com ele.

Ganondorf sorriu e disse:

- "Para sua informação, minha querida, é só com você que eu desejo passar o resto de minha vida. Você é a única pessoa que eu amo e que amarei para sempre... Nabooru foi só... um caso qualquer."

Zelda sorriu e ambos se beijaram.

O que eles não sabiam é que Nabooru tinha seguido-os e estava atrás da porta ouvindo tudo o que o casal estava conversando...

- "Um caso qualquer, Ganondorf? Ah, agora vocês verão do que sou capaz".

Pronunciando estas palavras, Nabooru saiu em fúria, deixando o casal no quarto.


	8. Lembranças de Ganondorf

Sim, eu sei que o Ganondorf toca órgão e não piano... mas achei que o piano tornaria o clima mais romântico.. ^.~

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8 – LEMBRANÇAS DE GANONDORF**

O quarto de Ganondorf era um ambiente muito agradável. Tinha uma janela grande, da qual podia-se ver todo o vale. A cama era muito confortável. Zelda percebera que do outro lado do quarto tinha um grande piano.

- "Você sabe tocar e nunca me falou nada?", disse Zelda, impressionada.

- "Bem, outro detalhe que esqueci de lhe contar. Venha, vou tocar algo para você."

Zelda estremeceu ao ouvir as palavras "tocar" e "você" na mesma frase...

Ele sentou-se em frente ao piano. Ela o seguiu, sentando-se ao lado dele. Ele começou a tocar uma melodia que tranquilizava Zelda. Cada nota que ecoava do velho piano fazia com que ela se sentisse nas nuvens. Uma felicidade preenchida.

- "Nossa, quem diria... você toca muito bem...", disse ela, repousando seu rosto delicado no ombro de Ganondorf. Ele sorriu e continuou a tocar.

Ganondorf ficara perdido em suas lembranças e devaneios ao tocar suas músicas favoritas no piano que ficou ali por vários minutos. Perdeu a noção do tempo. Zelda dormiu em seu ombro. Ele percebeu que ela acabara de dormir e levou-a gentilmente para a cama em seus braços. Deu-lhe um beijo doce na testa e também fora dormir.

***

Nabooru não conseguia dormir. As palavras de Ganondorf, _"Nabooru foi só um caso qualquer"_, lhe incendiavam o coração e partiam-lhe a mente em dois. Ela sabia que Ganondorf gostava de mulheres fortes e inteligentes, mas não sabia o que lhe atraía em Zelda. Ela parecia ser uma moça tão frágil e inocente... como alguém como Ganondorf poderia se apaixonar por alguém assim? Ela lembrava-se de como Ganondorf e ela eram tão próximos muito antes dele decidir sumir do vale por uns tempos e buscar poder sobre o Reino de Hyrule a qualquer custo e conhecer Zelda. Ela queria entender porque ele não a queria mais ao seu lado, mas ela não entendia que aquilo era passado. Na cabeça ciumenta e doentia de Nabooru, Ganondorf tinha de ficar ao seu lado de qualquer forma, mesmo se estivesse casado com Zelda.

A guerreira Gerudo não suportava vê-los juntos e decidiu que tinha de fazer algo para separá-los. Se fosse necessário, até mesmo mataria...

***

O amanhecer já havia chegado. Zelda e Ganondorf acordaram. Foram tomar o café da manhã e ficaram conversando por um tempo. Ganondorf estava furioso com Nabooru pelo que ela tinha feito e ia castigá-la, exilando-a do vale e de suas vidas para sempre. Entretanto, Nabooru já estava planejando outro golpe...

Ganondorf, após o café da manhã, levara Zelda para um passeio pelo vale. Mostrou-lhe o local onde as Gerudos treinavam suas habilidades com a espada e também com arco e flecha. Ganondorf não sabia, nem Nabooru, mas Zelda era uma excelente guerreira também. A força de uma ninja lhe percorria as veias. O pai de Zelda, desde quando ela era bem pequena, contratara um guerreiro profissional para lhe ensinar as artes da espada e do arco e flecha. Ela se saíra tão bem no treinamento que ficara melhor do que seu próprio instrutor. E todos pensavam que ela era apenas uma moça frágil e indefesa... é, definitivamente as aparências enganam. O nome "Zelda" não significa "mulher guerreira" à toa.

Nabooru vira que eles estavam na área de treinamento e achou que o lugar seria perfeito para atacar e mostrar sua fúria.

- "Vamos decidir isso em uma batalha, minha rainha! Vamos lutar pelo amor de Ganondorf!"

Zelda riu. Ganondorf ficara preocupado com Zelda, mas ela calmamente lhe disse:

- "Não se preocupe comigo. Eu posso lidar com isso. Eu também tenho algo que esqueci de lhe contar, meu amor. Você está prestes a entender o que é."

Zelda pediu para uma das Gerudos lhe dar uma espada para que ela pudesse lutar com Nabooru.

- "Zelda, o que você está fazendo? Você pode se machucar!", disse Ganondorf preocupado.

- "Eu já lhe disse para não se preocupar, homem!"

Após dizer isso, Zelda balançou a espada como uma profissional que era, e disse:

- "Vamos acabar logo com isso, Nabooru. Não estou lutando por Ganondorf, pois ele já é meu, mas sim pela minha honra como mulher e rainha que sou!"

Ganondorf ficara encantado com a coragem e destreza de sua esposa e ficara observando-a.

_(Bem, vou dar o meu melhor para narrar uma luta de espadas XD)_

Nabooru levantou sua espada e rapidamente tentou apunhalar Zelda. Zelda desviou-se do ataque mais rapidamente, e conseguiu acertar as costas de Nabooru com um só golpe. A respiração de Nabooru ficara ofegante pelo ataque que acertara-lhe os pulmões. Ela caiu ajoelhada e ficou por alguns segundos a descansar...

- "Nossa, já cansou? Se continuar assim você não durará nem cinco minutos!"

Nabooru levantou-se de uma vez, enfurecida, e mais uma vez tentou acertar Zelda. As espadas de ambas as guerreiras encontraram-se. As duas ficaram medindo forças, como se estivessem em uma "queda de braços" por um longo tempo. Zelda conseguiu soltar-se do encontro fatal e Nabooru acertou-lhe uma parte da camiseta que estava usando. Um pequeno corte, nada demais.

- "Não subestime meu potencial, minha rainha."

- "Foi apenas um corte, Nabooru. Por favor, você pode fazer melhor do que isso, eu suponho!"

Ganondorf e as outras guerreiras ficaram apenas assistindo a luta. Ganondorf sabia o que era honra para uma mulher então deixara-a lutar até o fim. Tirando conclusões pelo que ele vira, ambas tinham agilidade incrível e ele pensava que no final daria um empate, mas não foi bem assim... ele surpreendeu-se.

Zelda saltou no ar como se fosse um pássaro. Sobrevoou Nabooru e atingiu-a mais uma vez com a espada, desta vez no braço e próximo ao pescoço. O ataque fora fatal. Nabooru caiu no chão ensanguentada e completamente sem forças para continuar lutando. Zelda aproximou-se dela, como se um gladiador estivesse pronto a dar o último golpe em seu adversário, quando...

- "Não vou matar você. Não se preocupe. Posso ter aprendido tudo o que deveria saber sobre ser uma guerreira e levar a honra até o fim, mas não sou assassina."

Dizendo estas palavras, Zelda jogou a espada no chão e gentilmente estendeu sua mão para sua adversária, ajudando-a a se levantar. Nabooru ficara surpreendida com tal atitude, assim como Ganondorf e as outras guerreiras. Nabooru também ficara envergonhada com suas atitudes e como ela agira erroneamente e arrependeu-se.

- "Rainha, peço-lhe perdão pelo que acontecera. Agi como uma tola e isso não se repetirá."

-"Tudo bem, Nabooru. Vamos esquecer tudo isso, certo? Agora eu vou te ajudar com essas feridas antes que elas se tornem piores!", disse Zelda sorrindo para ela. Ela retribuiu o sorriso.

As Gerudos e Zelda ajudaram Nabooru e a levaram para seu quarto para descansar. Ganondorf achou melhor voltar para o Castelo e Zelda foi com ele.

- "É, Zelda, acho que ainda temos muito que aprender um sobre o outro.", disse Ganondorf para Zelda.

- "Sim, de fato, meu bem", disse ela.

- "Você realmente me impressionou! Onde foi que aprendera a lutar assim?"

Zelda sorriu e respondeu:

- "Ah, sorte de principiante!"

- "Nessa eu não acredito", disse Ganondorf, rindo.

Ganondorf pegou seu cavalo e ambos dirigiram-se para o Castelo de Hyrule.


	9. O Lobo Guerreiro

**CAPÍTULO 9 – O LOBO GUERREIRO**

Zelda e Ganondorf estavam cansados da viagem. A noite já caíra e a luz da lua banhava a face de ambos. Eles chegaram no Castelo, tomaram um banho e ficaram deitados conversando...

- "Zelda, eu te amo muito", disse Ganondorf, beijando sua rainha ardentemente.

- "Eu também te amo, Ganondorf."

Os dois estavam mais ligados do que nunca. Percebiam, a cada segundo que estavam juntos, que aquele amor duraria para sempre, até mesmo depois da morte. O medo que Zelda tinha com relação à ele transformou-se em uma cumplicidade perfeita. Ela o via como melhor amigo, confidente e marido, claro. Ganondorf via nos olhos azuis de sua esposa que ela o desejava mais do que tudo, assim como ele. Eles eram marido e mulher. Eles eram um. Da mesma forma que a noite precisa da lua para ser banhada, para ser completa, assim Zelda e Ganondorf precisavam um do outro.

- "Zelda... você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?"

- "Sim, meu amor. Somos um, não? Quero ser sua para sempre e que você seja meu... por completo."

E os dois apaixonados finalmente renderam-se um ao outro.

***

O casal estava intimamente conectado no dia seguinte. Ainda estavam deitados, um ao lado do outro. O amor que tinham crescera ainda mais. Não queriam separar-se por nada. Zelda estava feliz, assim como Ganondorf. O único problema era que...

- "O que foi, Zelda? Você não se arrependeu de..."

- "Não, não. Não é isso... é que tive um sonho muito estranho esta noite. Mais uma coisa que você não sabe sobre mim... às vezes tenho sonhos que são como profecias, algo que acontecerá mais cedo ou mais tarde. E sempre quando tenho um sonho desse tipo... ele torna-se realidade..."

Ganondorf, preocupado, perguntou:

- "E o que foi que você sonhou?"

- "... um lobo vinha para atacar o Castelo. Seu objetivo não era acabar comigo, mas com você. O lobo deve ser uma metáfora... alguém quer... te matar, meu amor...", então Zelda começou a chorar... Ganondorf abraçou-a e beijou-lhe as lágrimas.

- "Calma, Zelda. Quem quer que seja esse lobo irei enfrentá-lo".

- "Mas, e se ele te matar?"

- "Muito obrigado pela confiança, minha querida...",disse Ganondorf, sorrindo.

- "Não é isso... sei que você é um ótimo guerreiro, mas..." ela virou o olhar por alguns instantes... "ele foi escolhido pelas deusas. Em sua pata, ou melhor, mão direita, estava o símbolo da Triforce. Mais precisamente... a coragem de Farore o guardava..."

Ganondorf abraçou-a novamente e disse:

"Não importa se ele foi escolhido pelas deusas ou não. Eu não vou desistir do amor que tenho por você, Zelda..."

Os dois beijaram-se.

***

_(Bem, vamos agora contar um pouco da estória do tal lobo, não?)_

O lobo no sonho de Zelda representava o menino chamado Link. Seu destino era destruir o mal que assolava Hyrule, que a princípio era representado por Ganondorf. A árvore Deku, guardiã da floresta Kokiri, onde o menino crescera, contou-lhe sobre seu destino e quando Ganondorf apareceu todos logo o tomaram como o "Gerudo de armadura negra, feiticeiro, mal em pessoa, conhecido pela sua crueldade". De fato, Ganondorf era desta forma antes de conhecer Zelda. É aí que a estória entra em outro rumo. Seu amor por Zelda o havia transformado, mas as pessoas na terra de Hyrule ainda não confiavam em sua mudança. É aí que o destino acordou o menino Link.

Link viajou por toda a terra de Hyrule durante os meses os quais Zelda e Ganondorf passaram juntos. O sonho de Zelda mostrava que o destino/objetivo do menino estava para ser concluído. Estava próximo. Alguns dias para a vinda do lobo que viria em nome da deusa da coragem Farore acabar com a raiz do mal: Ganondorf.

Os seis sábios, guardiões do Reino Sagrado onde o poder das deusas repousava, a Triforce, estavam do lado do menino-lobo. Ajudavam-no em sua jornada contra o mal. Algo que ainda ninguém sabia era quem seria o possuidor da Triforce do Poder e quem seria o da Triforce da Sabedoria, já que a Triforce possui 3 pedaços (cada qual representando uma deusa: Poder - Din, Sabedoria – Nayru e Coragem - Farore). Como Ganondorf aqui não roubara nenhuma parte da Triforce... bem, veremos o que acontecerá.

Ganondorf havia mudado completamente. Ele sentia-se culpado por tudo o que ia fazer, até que Zelda o perdoou e o convenceu de sua mudança. Isso faz com que a vinda do lobo-menino seja inútil, não é mesmo? Já que Ganondorf cumpria seu papel como um Rei agora honesto e marido fiel, sua redenção havia chegado. As deusas sabiam disso, embora os sábios "estultos" e o menino-lobo inocente não tinham esse conhecimento ou não queriam acreditar.

***

Os dias passavam-se rapidamente. Zelda não havia esquecido de seu sonho e Ganondorf confiava em sua profecia, já que ela mesma dissera que tudo o que sonhara até hoje tornou-se realidade.

Ganondorf decidiu preparar seus soldados e guerreiras Gerudos para o ataque que estava por vir. Não sabiam exatamente quando e como este ataque aconteceria, mas manter-se-iam preparados para o que desse e viesse. Ele não desistiria de seu amor por Zelda, muito menos ela desistiria dele.

Eles são um. Ninguém pode separá-los. Eles seriam capazes de lutar até mesmo contra as deusas por esse amor se assim fosse necessário. Eles lutariam contra o próprio destino.


	10. A Batalha do Destino

**CAPÍTULO 10 – A BATALHA DO DESTINO**

Noites em claro. Dias angustiados. Zelda e Ganondorf estavam preocupados. Sentiam que o dia que Link viria estava próximo. Realmente, estava. Os guardas e as guerreiras Gerudos protegiam o Castelo com todas as forças que julgavam ser necessárias. Apesar de tudo, os problemas que vinham atormentar Zelda e Ganondorf contribuíam para que eles ficassem mais unidos. Ganondorf sabia que Zelda estava planejando lutar contra Link caso fosse preciso, mas ele não deixaria. Ele acreditava que se esse era o seu destino, somente ele mesmo poderia enfrentá-lo. Ela lhe dava forças para continuar a viver. Ela era o que mais de precioso ele possuía. Ela era seu tudo e por esse tudo ele estava disposto a dar até mesmo a própria vida.

Certa noite, Zelda fora passear no jardim. O jardim que ela tanto amava e que com muita sorte fora o local que ela e Ganondorf haviam se casado. Ela lembrara-se daquele dia incerto e confuso, seu vestido branco com o espartilho que Ganondorf a ajudou a tirar aquela mesma noite após o casamento não a forçando a nada, como um gentil cavalheiro deveria fazer. O beijo tímido que os transformou em marido e mulher. O modo como ele preocupara-se com ela quando a noite tornara-se fria e agitada... o modo como ele conseguira acalmá-la. Todas estas lembranças despencaram-se assim que ela lembrou-se do lobo. O lobo que viria atacá-los. O lobo que tentaria tomar sua felicidade. O lobo que representava uma guerra, Ganondorf representava o soldado que lutaria pelo que amava e Zelda representava a mulher preocupada com o retorno de seu marido para casa.

- "Meu amor... o que você está fazendo aqui fora?", disse Ganondorf aproximando-se do jardim e cortando-lhe os pensamentos obscuros.

Zelda, com um sorriso preocupado, abraçou-o e respondeu:

- "Eu estava lembrando-me do dia em que nos casamos... você se lembra?"

- "É, claro que sim. Estávamos tão nervosos...", disse ele, sorrindo e beijando sua rainha.

- "Sim, é verdade... passamos por tantas coisas juntos. Superamos tudo... e agora esse é o teste final. Ganondorf... eu não quero que você lute... por favor.", as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pela sua face.

- "Mas, querida... se eu não lutar, ambos morreremos.", disse ele.

De repente, um guarda de Ganondorf entra no jardim:

- "Meu Rei, meu Rei! O inimigo acaba de chegar e está atacando todos nossos guerreiros!"

- "E quantos são?", perguntou Ganondorf. Zelda ficara assustada.

- "É apenas... um guerreiro, um moço muito jovem, meu senhor."

- "Como?!"

Ganondorf saiu do jardim e pediu para que o guarda tomasse conta de Zelda. Essa, por sua vez, pranteava desesperadamente, pedindo para que Ganondorf não fosse atrás do menino.

- "Desculpe-me, Zelda... mas preciso fazer isso."

Pronunciando estas palavras, Ganondorf tirou sua espada da bainha e foi atrás do rapaz.

***

Link, o lobo do sonho de Zelda, em uma fúria de coragem exterminava cada guarda, cada guerreira Gerudo do Castelo. Ganondorf viu as habilidades do menino, mas não temeu. Seu amor por Zelda valia tudo. O menino estava na entrada do Castelo quando Ganondorf chegou.

- "Pare, rapaz! Sua luta é contra mim! Vamos acabar logo com isso!", disse o Rei.

Ambos ficaram frente a frente. Iam começar a lutar, quando:

- "Não, Ganondorf!", disse Zelda.

O guarda não conseguira segurar Zelda e agora ela estava em frente ao seu marido.

- "Nós estamos juntos nisso!"

A moça retirou sua espada e pôs-se em posição de luta, quando Ganondorf, após muito tempo sem usar sua magia, usou-a e prendeu sua esposa em um cristal.

- "Ganondorf! O que está fazendo?! Não!", e a rainha não conseguia conter as lágrimas.

Ganondorf aproximou-se do cristal e disse:

- "Perdoe-me, meu amor... mas essa luta é minha. Eu causei tudo isso e agora eu preciso enfrentar meu destino...", ele tocou o cristal, ela também, como se ambos quisessem sentir-se pela última vez.

Ganondorf virou-se para lutar contra Link. A batalha do destino acabara de começar.

Link já estava com sua espada em mãos. A espada feita pelos seis sábios para lutar contra o mal. Ele estava pronto. Ganondorf também, com sua espada e magia.

_(Mais uma batalha para narrar. XD)_

Link fez o primeiro movimento, tentando atacar Ganondorf. Ganondorf desviou-se do ataque. Após alguns ataques com espada, Ganondorf decidiu usar sua magia, atacando Link com um raio de sombras. Link devolveu o ataque, movimentando a espada. Ganondorf não viu, pois o ataque foi rápido e acabou sendo atingido pelo seu próprio poder. Ele caiu no chão, ofegante. Zelda, ainda presa no cristal, estava em choque.

Ganondorf levantou-se rapidamente, lembrando-se do que lhe dava forças. Lembrando-se da única mulher que ele amou e amará para o resto da vida. Conseguiu atingir Link com a espada. Link gritou por causa da dor que sentira pelo ataque, mas não se deu por vencido. Mais alguns ataques de espada e magia aconteceram, até que Link atacou com sua espada, em cheio, o abdômen de Ganondorf. Ele tentou levantar-se, mas caiu inconsciente.

O cristal que prendia Zelda sumiu e ela fora solta. Ela temia que aquilo fosse um sinal de que seu marido estivesse morto. Ela correu até ele:

- "Ganondorf! Não morra, por favor... eu te amo... eu preciso de você...", ela começou a chorar.

Link não entendia o que estava acontecendo. "Ela deveria correr para mim que a salvei", ele pensava. Na sua inocência de pessoa que segue seu destino, ele não compreendia que a moça amava aquela fera mais do que tudo.

- "Ganondorf...", Zelda abraçou-o e ficou ali, como se no momento que Ganondorf havia caído, ela também o tivesse.

De repente, a mão esquerda de Ganondorf começou a brilhar. Finalmente as deusas lhes enviaram uma resposta, dando a Ganondorf a Triforce do Poder. A mão esquerda de Zelda também brilhara, e a ela as deusas deram a Triforce da Sabedoria.

Ganondorf abriu os olhos lentamente.

- "Zelda? O que aconteceu? Por que tem uma espada atravessada em meu abdômen?", disse Ganondorf, retirando a espada.

- "Você acaba de renascer, meu amor", disse ela, pegando-lhe a mão e mostrando-lhe a Triforce do Poder que ali residia. Ela mostrou-lhe também que as deusas as haviam dado a Triforce da Sabedoria.

- "É, parece que agora Poder e Sabedoria vão reinar juntos", disse Zelda, sorrindo e beijando-o.

Link aproximou-se e disse:

- "Peço desculpas, não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Meu destino dizia que eu deveria matá-lo, Ganondorf, mas agora vejo que sua alma foi renovada, assim como meu destino mudara e eu não tinha percebido".

- "Vamos esquecer tudo isso, rapaz. Agora é vida nova."

Ganondorf levantou-se e os três entraram no Castelo.

Os guardas de Ganondorf não entenderam bem o que acontecera, mas viram que foi algo bom e ficaram felizes. Os sábios foram visitados pelas deusas e elas os explicaram tudo o que acontecera. Link voltou para a terra onde fora criado, a floresta Kokiri. Ganondorf e Zelda continuaram a reinar e viveram felizes para sempre.

E foi assim que Hyrule tornou-se um reino de paz novamente.

FIM

* * *

Postem suas reviews! Estou louca para lê-las! Espero que tenham gostado da estória! ^.~


End file.
